


devour

by frozenmango



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Light Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, i honestly dont know what came over me i blinked and then i wrote this, im still in denial i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmango/pseuds/frozenmango
Summary: Calliope, with her red-wine cheeks, stares down at her, pink eyes dark with lust and want. She looks like she wants to eat—no, devour Kiara up.And, scheiße, does Kiara want it.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	devour

_ “ _ C-Calli… _ please…” _

Kiara’s plea is so soft, so yearning, it almost sounds like a whine. She gives Calliope sloppy, wanting kisses between heavy breaths, her chest heaving as she struggles to find air in her lungs. Hands slip underneath her crop top, nails teasingly scraping against her smooth skin, before gripping hard at her chest. Kiara moans as she wraps her arms around Calliope’s neck, pulling her close to press against her body. 

“Calli,” Kiara whines again, her lips against the reaper’s ear, “p-please, I can’t take it anymore….” She takes the top of Calliope’s ear in her mouth and bites, tugging at it with need.

Pain translates into pleasure, and Calliope groans. As a response, she pushes open Kiara’s legs with her right leg, pressing her knee against the phoenix’s hot core.

_ Fuck,  _ Kiara is  _ soaked _ .

Kiara’s cry is sharp and involuntary. Her hands grab fistfuls of Calliope’s dress. Her nails dig through the reaper’s clothes to mark her pale skin. She feels Calliope’s knee push up, applying more delicious pressure. Kiara can’t help but push back, her hips finding a slow rhythm as she grinds against Calliope’s leg.

Calliope buries her face against the crook of Kiara’s neck, groaning again as she feels Kiara’s body move under hers. She can feel Kiara’s slick desire coating her thigh the more she moves, and it drives Calliope fucking  _ wild _ to know she’s making Kiara this wet.

And,  _ fuck _ , she wants more.

Calliope licks the side of Kiara’s neck, leaving a trail that turns cold the moment she blows on it. Kiara freezes up, tensing and whimpering. Her lips graze against Calliope’s ear, wanting to say something, but those words die on her tongue the moment she feels teeth sink into her skin and fingers pinch the sensitive tips of her breasts.

_ “Fich,” _ Kiara moans, her eyes rolling back as she shuts them tight. Her breaths come out in stuttered sighs as Calliope rolls her nipples between her fingers, hard enough where it teeters on the verge of being too painful, just the way Kiara loves it.

Calliope bites down again, but this time, she takes the skin into her mouth and sucks—hard. Kiara lets out a stifled noise, but it turns into a full and low moan as soon as Calliope pushes her knee more against Kiara.

Kiara’s hips find their rhythm again, but this time it’s urgent. She can feel her skin rising in temperature, turning feverish, as she clings onto Calliope as if her life depends on it. Moans slip past her lips, hot breath buffeting the reaper’s ear with every noise.

Desire pools deep in Calliope’s gut with every moan she coaxes out of Kiara, and soon she can feel her own core throb with desire.

_ “Fich,” _ Kiara moans out again, “F-fuck me Calli,  _ please!” _ Her voice is high and desperate, mirroring her movements. “I can’t take—“

Her words die again as Calliope meets Kiara’s eyes with a hard stare. Calliope’s hand wraps around Kiara’s hickey-riddled throat, squeezing the sides just enough to make Kiara gasp in pleasure.

“ _ Don’t _ tell me what to do again, Kusotori.” Calliope’s voice is low and threatening. There is no room for debate here—this is a demand. “Understood?”

Kiara gives a meek nod as a silent agreement. She says nothing and bites her lip out of what seems to be fear, but Calliope can see that lustful glimmer in Kiara’s purple eyes, the only indication of excitement on her face.

Calliope knows Kiara wants it rough like this.

And  _ fuck _ is she going to get it.

A smirk crawls onto Calliope’s face. She lowers herself, finding Kiara’s ear through her hair. She traces it with the tip of her tongue, relishing how Kiara trembles with desire underneath.

Calliope’s smirk grows bigger as she squeezes just a bit tighter on Kiara’s throat. “Good girl,” she whispers.

Kiara’s hands tangle themselves in Calliope’s long, pink hair, gripping at it,  _ hard. _

“Just for you,” Kiara breathes out.

Calliope’s breath hitches in her throat. Her body throbs with desire and adrenaline, up to the point where her heartbeat threatens to drown out her thoughts. She sits up, straddling Kiara’s waist. She stares,  _ hard, _ drinking in the way Kiara looks right now: orange hair mussed, throat coated in dark reds, her purple eyes holding a mix of confusion and a wordless desire to  _ keep going, dammit _ .

With her free hand, Calliope gives a hard tug at Kiara’s shirt. “Off.”

An eager smile pulls on Kiara’s lips. She doesn’t move, her heartbeat pounding inside of her skull, as two words leave her mouth, two words she  _ knows  _ will get her in trouble.

“Make me.”

Calliope’s pink eyes darken. Her glare is sharp like knives, a look that certainly could kill if she wanted it to. But Kiara isn’t affected at all—in fact, she bites her lip, her smile turning into a dirty grin as her body pounds, _ aches  _ with anticipation. A beat passes between them. And then another.

And then, Calliope rushes in to close the distance, crashing their lips together. Their teeth bump painfully against one another as they struggle to strip each other, damn near tearing one another’s clothes. Heavy breaths, moans, and pants fill the air, a chaotic chorus that drives each other  _ wild _ . Hands grip at whatever they can touch—breast, waist, hips, ass. Nails leave red trails and crescent marks on shoulders, and teeth leave painless purple bruises on necks and chests.

Kiara’s eyes roll back when she feels Calliope’s mouth latch onto the tip of her breast, Calliope’s tongue rolling around the sensitive nub as she sucks. The reaper’s other hand leaves Kiara’s throat, trailing downwards to roughly caress the other.

Kiara takes a sharp inhale as she feels something pinch her nipple, pleasure and pain shooting down her spine like electricity. She buries her hands in Calliope’s pink hair, grabbing it in tight fists, coaxing another groan from the reaper.

Calliope’s hands leave Kiara’s chest and, in stark contrast, trail down her sides with a feather touch. Kiara’s body squirms underneath as Calliope goes lower and lower, following the dip of her waist and the curve of her hips. She grabs onto Kiara’s thighs, pushing them apart. Calliope leaves one last bruise on Kiara’s chest before sitting up, drinking in the way Kiara is laid out before her, legs spread and open.

Kiara covers her eyes with her arms. It’s embarrassing being exposed like this, but she loves it. The rush of adrenaline, the humiliation, and the helplessness of not being able to do anything, having Calliope take absolute control over her—Kiara loves it all.

Calliope’s fingers trace the inside of Kiara’s thighs, feeling them twitch more and more the closer she gets to Kiara’s hot core. She traces around it, never quite reaching the spots she knows Kiara wants her to touch. Whimpers and pants fill the air, and Calliope just takes it all in.

She loves it when Kiara is like this.

Calliope runs a finger up and down Kiara’s entrance, groaning at how slick she is. She bites her bottom lip hard; it takes all of Calliope’s strength to stop herself from going down and absolutely  _ ravage _ Kiara.

“You’re fucking  _ soaked _ ,” she says with a breathy, unbelievable laugh.

Kiara whimpers. “I can’t help it, you make me feel this way….”

Satisfied with her answer, Calliope pushes her finger inside Kiara.

Kiara moans, long and low, back arching at the feeling. The arms covering her eyes flop down, her hands grabbing at the sheets in a death grip. It’s just one finger and the both of them know that Kiara can handle so much more, but it’s still enough to flood her senses. She feels Calliope move her finger at an excruciatingly slow and steady pace. Her body squirms, pleasure skittering across her skin like electricity, but it’s not enough. She wants—no,  _ needs _ more.

She whimpers and raises her arms to the sky. “Calli….”

Calliope leans forward, supporting herself with her free arm as she continues to thrust gently with her other hand. From this angle, she can clearly see how flushed Kiara is, lips slightly parted as she pants for air. Those brilliant purple eyes are darkened with lust and want, a deep hunger waiting to be satiated.

“Yes?” Calli asks, her voice barely above a whisper. “Do you want something?”

Kiara wraps her arms around Calliope’s neck. Pink strands of hair tickle her face as they fall and frame Calliope’s face. Calliope, with her red-wine cheeks, stares down at her, pink eyes dark with lust and want. She looks like she wants to eat—no,  _ devour  _ Kiara up.

And,  _ scheiße,  _ does Kiara want it.

“I want you to use the strap,” she says quietly.

A devious smile crawls on Calliope’s face, a look that makes desire kick Kiara in the gut. She leans down, placing a soft kiss on Kiara’s forehead, and then another one of her lips, before saying, “Okay, I’ll get it.”

Kiara turns on her side as Calliope gets off the bed, opening up one of the bedside drawers to find a boxer harness. She watches with bated breath as Calliope slips it on, reaches inside the drawer again, and pulls out a tan-colored dildo. Kiara can feel her heartbeat rising as she watches Calliope fastening the dildo onto the harness. Suddenly, Kiara is so aware of how  _ good  _ Calliope’s ass looks in the harness, the tight fabric clinging to her skin. She bites her lip, her breathing growing more and more labored as she realizes how  _ empty  _ she feels without Calliope inside.

And then she watches Calliope hold the dildo in her hands, giving it a stroke and then another to ensure it’s in place.

A rush of adrenaline surges through Kiara’s body, lighting it on fire with desire.

Without missing a beat, Kiara hooks her fingers around the band of the harness, forcing Calliope to face her. She slips off the bed, falls to her knees, and guides the tip to her mouth, running it in between her lips. She looks up, locking eyes with Calliope, before enveloping it in her mouth.

The sight almost makes Calliope choke on her breath. She watches with shallow breaths as Kiara bobs her head up and down, taking in as much of the toy as she can, her hand pumping whatever she can’t cover. Calliope reaches out and gathers Kiara’s hair in one hand, holding it in a loose ponytail as Kiara continues to swirl her tongue up and down the toy. Calliope tightens her grip, coaxing a pained moan from Kiara, fighting against the desire to thrust her hips back and forth into Kiara’s mouth.

With a final  _ pop _ , Kiara lets the toy slip out of her mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting them together before it falls onto Kiara’s chest. She gives Calliope a smile, and places her hands flat against the ground, her arms pushing her chest together.

Calliope’s head is so drunk with desire, she feels like she might explode. Kiara is such a  _ fucking _ tease.

Calliope cups Kiara’s face and pulls her into a ravenous kiss. Their tongues explore each other’s mouths, twisting and swirling, coaxing groans and gasps from one another as Kiara struggles to find her place again on the bed, sitting right on the edge of it.

With one final hard kiss, Calliope breaks it. Their lips are barely touching as Calliope utters a demand.

“Turn around.”

Kiara’s heart starts  _ pounding  _ with anticipation. She gives a small nod before doing what she’s told. She turns around, lays the top half of her body on the bed, grabbing onto a pillow for extra support. Her feet are still on the ground, legs slightly spread, her ass up in the air, exposed. On any other occasion, this would have been far too humiliating, but all Kiara can think about at this moment is how bad she  _ needs  _ it.

Kiara feels a soft weight gently lays itself on top of her back. She feels gentle kisses trailing up her spine, tickling her skin like feathers. Up and up those kisses travel, between her shoulder blades, the nape of her neck, the back of her head, before ending at her ear.

Calliope’s voice is soft, gentle, so unlike her commanding tone earlier. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Kiara can’t help the smile on her face as she nods in acknowledgment. As tough as Calliope makes herself out to be, even in times like these, she never fails to be so sweet.

Calliope gives Kiara one final kiss on her head before she pushes herself up to stand upright. With her hand, she guides the tip of the toy between Kiara’s legs, running it up and down her soaking entrance to wet it.

Kiara’s breathing is heavy, shaking with want as she feels something push inside of her, filling her up until she can feel Calliope’s body pressed up against her. Slowly, she feels Calliope pull out, and slowly, she feels Calliope push back in, and slowly, she pushes back against Calliope. She groans into the pillow, every stroke stoking the fire that has been raging deep inside of her gut. Calliope thrusts again, and again, and again, building up to a slow and steady pace that makes Kiara want more, and more, and more.

“C-Calli,” Kiara calls out, her voice muffled by her pillow, “f-faster….”

Calliope holds Kiara’s hips firmly as she picks up her pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin gets louder and louder, and Kiara’s moans rise in volume with it. Sweat forms on Calliope’s brow, dripping down her face as she thrusts, grunting with exertion. She relishes in the feeling of Kiara’s ass pushing against her body, adoring the way they meet together perfectly with every thrust.

_ Fuck, _ Kiara’s so hot.

It makes Calliope raise one of her hands, and then bring it back down with force.

Kiara cries out as she feels a sharp sting on her ass. Her rhythm falters, not expecting the sudden slap. She cries out again as she receives another hit, right on the same spot. And then another, and then another, and then another.

“F-fuck,” Kiara moans out, arching her back. Her hands grip hard at the pillow she’s hugging, toes curling at the sensation. She knows her ass is going to be sore later, but right now, she doesn’t give a  _ damn. _

She just wants Calliope to take her.

With one hand, Kiara lets go of the pillow and slides her hand down, dipping in between her legs. Her fingers find her clit, swollen and sensitive. She rubs it in small, urgent circles, shuddering at the added stimulation. Her eyes roll back as she rubs herself faster and faster, that delicious pressure building up under her gut. Her toes curl and her hands grip at the sheets as she moans loudly into the pillow, an attempt to quiet herself.

It feels all too damn good: getting filled by Calliope’s cock, the stinging of her ass, touching her sensitive clit; it all feels so so so  _ so fucking _ good.

Kiara’s breathing gets more and more labored as she feels more and more pressure build inside. The way she rubs her clit gets more and more erratic, her body shuddering and quivering with pleasure. Calliope responds by fucking her harder and faster, grabbing her ass in a tight grip. Kiara can feel it, that pressure building more and more and more and more, up to the point where she’s about to tip over the edge. Just a little bit more, she can feel it, just a little bit more, and then she can—

“C-cum,” Kiara gasps out. “I-I’m cumming!”

Her mouth opens in a silent scream, her body bucking and quivering as the wave of her orgasm crashes into her. She can see colors swirling behind her tightly closed eyelids. Her hands grab at the sheets, her toes curl as she struggles to stand, and she can feel herself pulse around Calliope’s cock. It’s so hard to find air in her lungs. Her breathing is staggered, her words coming out in unfinished stutters and syllables.

“Ah—fu— _ ich—shei _ —a- _ ah…” _

It takes a moment, but Kiara finally manages to catch her breath. Her body relaxes, all the tension and energy leaving her body. As she pants, she turns her head to the side so she can breathe easier.

Calliope watches as Kiara’s breathing regulates. The reaper stopped moving a while ago, not wanting to overstimulate her lover. She waits for a beat, and then another, before asking, “Is it okay if I take it out?”

Kiara’s response is a weak nod.

Gently, Calliope pulls out. The toy is absolutely wet from being inside Kiara, glistening in the light of her room. A thin line of desire connects her to Kiara before it falls to the ground. Calliope slips the harness down her legs, stepping out of it, and notices the wet spot staining inside of the harness.

Calliope blushes furiously—holy  _ fuck  _ she can’t believe she’s this wet.

She chooses to ignore it for now. There’s something more important she needs to tend to before she can relieve herself.

“Hey, Kusotori, you good?” she asks. She looks up to see Kiara slowly pulling herself onto the bed, clearly drained.

“N-never better,” Kiara says with a soft laugh. She flops onto her side, facing Calliope, and gives the reaper a warm smile. “How about you?”

Calliope’s heart does a flip in her chest. She loves how Kiara’s looking at her with her mussed orange hair, rosy pink cheeks, and those brilliant purple eyes that hold all of the love and care in the world.

“Good,” Calliope says with a smile. “I’m gonna be back in a bit, to wash this. That okay?”

Kiara gives another nod, her eyes closed. She hears the soft footsteps of Calliope walking away, the sound of the bedroom door opening, and then a moment of silence. In the quiet, Kiara hears her own breathing, deep and slow. Her body feels so heavy. She feels herself teetering on the edge of consciousness and sleep.

Then, cold nips at her skin, and her heavy eyelids open as Calliope slips under the covers. Kiara slides over to her once the reaper is settled, taking in the heat and warmth emanating from her body. An arm slips over Kiara’s waist, and Kiara does the same, pulling Calliope as close as she can.

“You don’t want to get off, Calli?” Kiara asks, looking up. 

Calliope places a soft kiss on her forehead, then shakes her head. “I’m okay.”

Kiara narrows her eyes. “Are you  _ sure _ ?”

“Yes, Kusotori, I am.”

“I bet you’re super wet right no—”

“Finish that sentence, and you’re dead.”

Kiara lets out a gentle laugh. “But really, Calli, are you sure?”

Calliope nods her head. “I’m okay, really. I wanted to focus on you today, anyways. Plus, I bet you’re super tired right now, yeah?”

Kiara doesn’t answer, but the growing blush on her face is the answer Calliope is looking for. “I’ll repay the favor once I’m not tired…”

Calliope chuckles. “Looking forward to it. Now go get some rest.”

A short silence fills the room until Kiara softly says, “I love you, Calli.”

Calliope smiles to herself and then places another soft kiss on the phoenix’s forehead.

“I love you too, Kiara.”

**Author's Note:**

> :^) currently in horny jail! i.....havent written a sex scene this long in like??? ever I think, so I hope everything turned out well. reading through this as I was proofreading made me so embarrassed, I'm still in a state of denial. anyways, i hope you enjoyed! i don't got a twitter (although maybe one day that can change soon?) but i do have a tumblr @imsvg if you ever wanna discuss things huhu
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! thank you!


End file.
